


Darling I'm a Mess

by Lovingthisstory



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apologies if this is shit, Bisexual Peter Parker, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Flirty Harley Keener, Fluff, Harley is 17 and Peter is 16, Infinity war never happened as well, Let's pretend Endgame never happened, Let's pretend it's summer holidays, M/M, Mama spider Natasha Romanov, Oblivious Peter Parker, Parley, Peter blushes a lot, Well he's 16 going on 17, like REALLY oblivious, tags will change as story continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovingthisstory/pseuds/Lovingthisstory
Summary: Harley's kinda mad. Mr Stark only told him to meet him in New York for an internship. He never told Harley there would be a super cute guy, and that he would be working with said super cute guy. Harley's kinda mad but its okay. Cause he met Peter.I suck at summaries sorry :p





	1. Is it possible to forget how to breathe?

**Author's Note:**

> Really short chapter as this is my very first one. I just hope this isn't too bad.

He sighs and looks around the lobby. His feet thud the freshly cleaned tiled floor as he walks in. As he reaches the front desk, a woman looks up at him with a bored expression. 

“How may I help you today?”

“Yea hi, my name is Harley Keener. I’m here to see Tony Stark? He didn’t exactly tell me where to meet him though?”

“Do you have an appointment with Mr Stark?”

“Well no but-“

“I’m sorry, but if you don’t have an appointment, you can’t see him today. Mr Stark is a very busy man.”

He groans in frustration and rolls his eyes. He wasn’t giving up that easily. But what could he do? He could try to outrun the security guards to the elevator but that would be really risky. And kinda stupid. He sits down on the couch and thinks to himself. He couldn't call Mr Stark because he was in a meeting right now, and he didn't know anyone else here. 

As a group of business men walk past him, he gets an idea. He gets up from the couch and quietly walks towards to the group. He warily follows them to the elevator, trying not to raise suspicion. As the group enters the elevator, Harley runs in before any of the guards could catch him. 

“Hey! Stop that-“

He smirks in delight as the doors close just in time. The business men look at each other, clearly confused as to what's happening. He waits patiently as the elevator goes up, getting bored quickly. 

_Finally._ He thinks as the elevator dings and he quickly steps out. Running into the nearest empty room he could find, he waits till the guards runs past. 

Cautiously opening the door, he walks out. Making sure no one sees him, he looks behind. As he turns his head back at the last second, he only sees a blur of a figure before he collides into it. 

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention, well I mean clearly, since I ran into you, but it was totally my fault, I was looking at my phone and Mr Stark has told me plenty of times to pay more attention-“

The seemingly younger boy didn’t seem to notice that he was rambling and he wasn’t even looking at Harley.

“Hey,” He grabs the shorter boy’s shoulder. That caused him to stop rambling. “It’s okay, I should have payed more attention as well.”

Dazzling brown eyes look up shyly and Harley suddenly forgets how to breathe.


	2. I'm a Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a bumbling mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter is better than the last!

“I’m really sorry,” The younger boy says as his blush deepens. “I really didn’t mean to do that.”

Finally getting his voice back, he clears his throat before asking, “What the crashing into me or the rambling?” He couldn’t stop staring. He should stop staring. _This boy is adorable and cute too. Well, he’s pretty in a way. I wonder-‘_

The blushing boy’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts. Rubbing his neck, he sheepishly answers “Both, anyway yea hi, I’m Peter. I’m sorry we got off to a painful start.” Sticking out his hand, he waits for Harley to shake it.

Reaching out, Harley shakes Peter’s hand and pulls him closer. Electric blue eyes meet sparkling brown ones and he smiles, “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Harley. Harley Keener. And don’t worry about it darling, could’ve happened to anyone. Although, I am pretty glad it happened to me.”

Peter’s cheeks darken as Harley calls him darling. “R-really? Why is t-that?” Great now he's a stuttering mess. This is definitely not a great first impression. 

Pulling away and letting go of Peter’s hand, he answers with a grin “Well, I got to meet you right? If you ask me, this is a pretty great way to start my day off.” 

If Peter’s cheeks could get even redder, he would’ve started to resemble a tomato.

“By the way, did you mention something about Tony Stark? I’m actually looking for him and he hasn’t been answering any of my texts.” 

“Oh Mr Stark? He should be free in about fifteen minutes. I was told to just wait for him in my lab.” Peter swept his curls out of the way before shyly asking, “Did you want to wait for him there with me? I mean if you don’t want to, I understand. I mean we just met and you don’t really know me and I’m not trying to make this any weirder-“

“Okay calm down. Yea we don’t know each other well but don’t you think the only I could get to know you better is if I hang out with you?,” He chuckled. “I would love to get to know you. Wait, that wasn’t my original intention was it? I’d love to wait for Tony in your lab.” He winks at Peter before gesturing for him to lead the way.

They quietly take the elevator up to Peter's lab. Harley sideway glances at him while Peter stares at his shoes. The elevator dings as they step out and Harley blurts out a question. “How old are you?”

“I’m sixteen. I turn seventeen in August.” 

“Oh cool. I’m seventeen. Turned seventeen a month ago. I wished that I could get out of Tennessee for a while. It was getting a bit boring there.” He says with a sad smile. “I’m happy that I could leave for a bit but I left my sister and mum behind. It’s only been three days and I’m already worried about them. 

They turn the corner and into the first room on the left. “I’m sure they’ll be fine. Besides, you sure they haven’t had enough of you?” Peter teases before regretting it. _That was a stupid thing to say, now he’s going to think you’re insensitive and annoying and-‘_

“Cute and sassy. I like it. Leaves me wondering if you could get any better.” Harley retorts before winking at him and walking into the room. Flicking the light switch on, Peter’s cheeks flush.

As Harley explores the room, he looks around in awe. There is nothing like this back in Tennessee. It's amazing, bigger and better than anything he had imagined. 

_Cute? He thinks I'm cute?_ Peter's so wrapped up in his thoughts that he doesn't see Harley. For the second time that day, they crash into each other. This time however, it ends with Harley straddling Peter. 

“Well hello. We have got to stop meeting like this.” Harley smirks down at him as Peter struggles to form a coherent sentence. He's a bumbling mess under Harley. 

_‘I like that idea. God Harley, stop thinking like that.’_

None of them hear the door open. 

“Should I come back another time?” 

Tony Stark stands at the door with a coffee in his hand, clearly amused by what he's seeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


	3. I'm a hopeless romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley rants about Peter. Oh, he also meets the Avengers.

“Mr Stark! “ Peter squeaks as Harley stands up. 

“Oh no, please take your time. You two seem comfy down there.” He states with a smirk. 

Harley pulls Peter up as Tony waits for an explanation. 

“Oh hey Tony. I was wondering when you were going to show up. Peter and I were just getting to know each other,” Harley calmly says as he runs his fingers through his hair. “You see, Peter here crashed into me. And you just happened to come in when all this is happening. You know, you have really bad timing Tony.”

Tony rolls his eyes and looks over to where Peter is standing. “Hey, you alright kid?”

“Y-yeah fine Mr Stark. H-harley here said you wanted to see him?” He says as he gestures to the seventeen year old. 

Tony calmly sips his coffee and says “Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Pete. Harley is the new intern I was talking about yesterday. I forgot to mention he was arriving today. Same goes for you Harley. Forgot to tell you that you were working with someone else whoops.” 

Thoughts are running wild in Peter’s mind and Harley is busy death staring Tony. “Can I speak to you outside Tony?,” Harley says through gritted teeth. Then turning back to Peter, he smiles and says “We’ll be back.” 

“Take your time. I’m going to need it.” He mumbles to himself. 

As the door closes, Tony speaks, “Peter will show you around and if you need anything ask Friday.”

Harley turns sharply to face Tony, “One, you didn’t tell me I was working with someone else. Two, you didn’t tell me said person is a freakin cutie and oh my god, I look like a disaster! You didn’t bother mentioning I might meet my future boyfriend today?! Why Tony? There is a perfect guy in there waiting for me and I look like shit?!” Harley rants. 

“Okay one, calm down. Two, did you just say you’re attracted to my intern? Three, you do look like shit. Did your sister dress you? I mean what is that fashion sense? Did you not think-“ Tony stops as Harley gives him an unimpressed look. 

“Yes Tony, I am very attracted to your intern. Is he dating anyone? Boyfriend, girlfriend? Anything?” Harley desperately tries to fish out any information he could get. 

“You can ask him that yourself, I’m not getting involved in this. See you later!” He chuckles. 

_They're both so oblivious. And Peter, oh sweet and innocent Peter. This is going to be so fun._ He smiles to himself.

Harley groans. Sulkily, he drags his feet back into the lab. But his mood doesn’t stay down for long. Seeing Peter cheers him up and he longs to impress him. “Hey Pete, say why don’t you show me around? I could use a tour.” 

“Sure Harley, where did Mr Stark go?” He says as he stands up. 

“Oh he had,” Harley struggles to find an answer. “Stuff. To do. Yeah, he had some important stuff to do.” It sounds as if he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Peter. 

“Oh okay. I was told I needed to show you where your room is. Let’s go then.” Peter absent mindlessly grabbed Harley’s hand and led him out of the room. Now it was Harley’s turn to blush. 

It was around dinner time by the time they finished the tour. 

“And here is your room. We’re having a movie night tonight after dinner. By we, I mean the Avengers and I and you’re welcome to join if you want?” Peter asks timidly. 

He bashfully agrees “I-I’d love to. What movie are we watching?” Harley didn’t blush often. Guess Peter was an exception. Gosh, why was he so infatuated with a guy he just met? 

“Oh, I’m not sure. I think its either Natasha’s or Clint’s turn to pick the movie? Might be Disney night, I’m not really sure. Its just for us all to hang out together? Youcouldsitnexttomeifyouwant?” Peter rushes through the last part of his sentence. He hopes Harley wouldn’t reject him. 

“Well-“ Before he could answer, Friday calls out. “Mr Stark says its dinner time Mr Parker. He has asked you to bring Mr Keener as well.”

“Oh thanks Friday. Also stop calling me Mr Parker, I’ve told you it’s Peter,” He says as he smiles to himself. 

“Sorry Peter, I shall start doing that.” Friday’s voice calls out again. 

“Sorry, what were you going to say?” Peter starts to fiddle with his fingers out of nervousness.

“Hey Peter! It’s dinner time, didn’t Fri tell you?,” Clint asks as he drops down from the vents. “It’s spaghetti tonight. Oh who’s this?”

“What, where did you- never mind. This is Harley. Harley meet Clint Barton, or better known as Hawkeye.” Peter gestures towards Clint. 

“Oh, it’s a pleasure to meet you Clint.” Harley politely says. 

“Let’s go shall we?,” Clint says as he drags both of the teens towards the dining room. Ignoring their protests, he plops them down in their seats. Everyone else is already there. “These two were taking their sweet time but I’m starving so let’s eat!”

After introducing everyone to Harley, they eat dinner. It's comfortable and friendly and it feels like he had known them for years. 

“Dinner was delicious! Who cooked this time?” Peter asks. 

“Definitely not Vision that’s for sure.” Wanda jokes. 

“It was one time!” Vision suddenly peeps his head through the wall. “Can’t we drop it already?!” 

Everyone laughs. “Steve cooked tonight. He’s improving a lot isn’t he?” Bucky says in an adoring tone. 

“Okay who’s turn is it for dishes?” Pepper asks with a raised eyebrow looking over at Natasha and Clint. 

“Dibs not it!” Both Natasha and Clint say simultaneously. One look from Natasha was all it took for Clint to surrender. 

Bucky snorts, “Wimp.”

“Does it look like I want to die tonight? No, cause we’re watching Frozen tonight. I ain’t giving up my life for dishes if I get to watch Frozen tonight.” Clint says with a deadpan expression. 

Oh right. It's movie night. Harley forgot to tell Peter that he wants to sit next to him. Unfortunately, the night has different plans for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated! Thank you all for your kind comments and kudos! <3


	4. Delay is the deadliest form of denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its a bit short :)

Harley ends up offering to help Clint with the dishes and now they're chatting as the other Avengers get comfortable in the living room. “So Peter huh?” He asks with a sly smile.

“What about him?,” Harley hopes he can play it off cool. 

“Oh come on kid. I see the way you look at him. Someone’s got a little crush.” He sings out the last bit, totally embarrassing Harley. 

“Who has a crush?” Steve asks.

“Harley does! Looks at them with heart eyes and everything.” Clint says as he ruffles his hair affectionately. 

“Pffft, what? I don’t have a crush. R-really, I don’t.” Harley says with reddening cheeks. 

“Oh? Who’s the lucky gal?” Pepper teases. 

“A-actually, it’s not-“ Harley startes. 

“Can’t we talk about this later? I want to watch the movie.” Peter cuts him off with an impatient look. 

“You okay there kid?” Tony raises his eyebrow in amusement. 

“Yea, I'm just really excited for the movie. “ Peter says in an unconvincing tone. 

The night ends with Clint, Steve and Sam crying, Bruce and Natasha tearing up (even though Nat would never admit it), Bucky, Peter and Tony sleeping, and Pepper chatting with Harley. 

“So, who is it? Don’t pretend you don't know what I'm talking about.” She says while grinning. 

Hesitating for a minute, Harley thinks about what to say. “I really like Peter,” he whispers, “And I would love to get to know him better. But I don’t know If he would like me? Or is he already going out with someone? Or- ”

Pepper quietly laughs, cutting him off, “Kid, the only way to find out more is if you ask.” 

“I- I don’t know about that. I’m a nervous wreck when it comes to him. I just don't want him to reject me. I’ve never felt this way before.” He mumbles. 

“Well, delay is the deadliest form of denial. Tomorrow will be a new day kid. Get some sleep and we’ll see how it goes tomorrow.” She says before winking at him and walking off to her room. 

Harley run his fingers through his hair and sigh. It's time to bring his ‘A game’. 

The next morning, Steve, Bucky and Peter sit at the kitchen counter, eating breakfast. Harley walks out and greets everyone. 

“Good morning everyone.” He says. 

Husky voice and tousled hair. _God that is so hot. I’d hit that. No, stop thinking like that Peter._ Biting his lips as he thinks to himself. He really hopes that he isn't drooling. 

Steve and Bucky sneakily look at each other before Steve stands up. “Hey Bucky, wanna go to the gym? I feel like training for a bit," Bucky nods. "Have fun Peter!” Steve cheerfully says, ignoring Peter’s pleading stares. 

Fixing himself some cereal for breakfast, Harley takes a deep breath and turns around. “Morning, Pete! You doing anything today?” He asks with a smile. 

“Y-yea, I’ve got some work to do at the lab,” Peter clears his voice and asks, “Do you want to work with me today?”

“Sure, I’d love to,” Harley says, coming dangerously close to Peter. “I’ll see you there darling.” 

A whiff of strawberry milk hits Peter’s nose and that’s when he realises how close he was to Harley. Blushing furiously, he nods. Seemingly pleased, Harley pulls away and walks back to his room.

Not noticing he was holding his breath before, Peter breathes out. He barely survived breakfast. How's he going to survive for the rest of the day?


	5. You're cute, can I keep you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley flirts with Peter in the lab. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter can be so oblivious sometimes, it's frustrating.

It's around 10:30 when Harley got to the lab. Peter's already inside and is working on one of his web shooters. He's so wrapped up in doing so that he doesn't hear Harley enter. 

“Whatcha doing?” Harley asks, unintentionally startling Peter who let out a little yelp. Whirling around to face Harley, he pouts at him. 

“Give a heads up next time? I’m working on m-“ He starts. 

“Are those Spiderman’s web shooters? That’s so cool!” Harley fangirls, not noticing that he cut Peter off. 

_Right, he doesn’t know who I am._ “Yea, it is. I help upgrade Spiderman’s suit from time to time.” He grins proudly at himself. 

“So you’re really smart too? Darling, you’re making me look bad,” He pouts at Peter. 

“W-what?, I-I’m not that great,” He's stuttering again. “I think it’’s unfair how you’re really confident and I-I don’t think I could ever be like that.” He shyly says. _You’re also the prettiest guy I’ve ever met._

Harley’s eyes sparkle with delight as he asks, “You think I’m pretty?” 

Peter blushes. _Shit, I said that out loud._ He mumbles something under his breath that Harley can't hear. 

Harley likes teasing Peter. It's fun to see him get all flustered. He leans in closer, licking his lips before looking at the younger boy’s lips. His eyes flickers back up to Peter’s eyes and both of them stay there for a minute or so, before Harley pulls away. Leaning back and crossing his arms, he says to the brunette, “I love your eyes. I could just get lost in them.” 

It's taking all of Peter’s willpower to not pull Harley back in and kiss him right then and there. God, he wants to make out with Harley so badly. Instead, he just stands there, speechless and with a burning face. Harley smirks at him. He turns back to his web shooters and grumbles to himself. _Damn Harley with his stupidly cute face and his stupidly beautiful eyes and his-_

“Peter? Hello, earth to Peter?” Harley’s voice brings him back to reality. 

“Yeah? Sorry, zoned out there for a bit,” he says. 

“You’re cute, can I keep you?,” Harley teases. 

"You'd have to go through my aunt first to get to me. She's a tough one." He jokes. 

"There are other ways I could claim you." Harley teases suggestively. 

Peter smiles to himself and looks down, desperately trying not to blush again. _Damn Harley and his smooth flirting skills._

“Also, could I borrow a pencil?” Harley smiles sheepishly at him. 

Nodding, Peter hands him a pencil. Being the flirt he was, Harley nonchalantly brushes his fingers against the other boy's. Peter swear he feels sparks. Or maybe it's just him. Is he reading too much into this? Maybe Harley isn’t flirting with him. Besides, doesn’t he have a crush on some girl? He's now irritated. Who is this girl? Harley's way too good for her. Gosh, he's so bias. Harley's just so … perfect. And Peter's falling hard for him. 

They work on their own things for an hour or so. Harley has earphones in and is sketching a design while Peter continues to work on his web shooters. However, Peter can't concentrate. He thinks about what happened between him and Harley, then he thinks about Harley's crush. He scowls at the thought that Harley likes someone else. Eventually, he gets tired of thinking about it. He looks at the clock, it's almost time for lunch.

"Harley," He calls out, "Your crush. Do I know her?” He casually asks. Well, not as casual as he wanted it to be, but he tried. 

Harley takes his earphones out, pausing to think about the question. 

“Oh, it’s someone I work with. He’s smart, shy, and really pretty. He has the most adorable doe eyes and he’s so cute when he blushes.” Harley says in an adoring tone.

 _He doesn’t like a girl! But he does like someone and it sounds like he really likes this guy._ Peter thinks to himself. 

“Oh, he sounds…nice,” He says with a grim smile. He doesn't like the sound of this guy,“Well, I’m starving! I’m going to go get lunch, do you want lunch?” He says, trying to change the subject before Harley goes on about a guy he doesn't even know. _Not like I would want to meet this guy anyway. Great, now you're being petty._

Harley grabs Peter’s hand, stopping him. “Are you okay Pete?” He asks worriedly. 

“Yeah, I’m fine Harles. Let’s just go eat with the rest.” He says, intertwining their fingers together and smiling. Harley lets it stay that way, smiling at the nickname Peter gave him. With that, they both head to the Avengers Common Room.


	6. I'm wearing the smile you gave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat and Peter talk and Ceiling Vent Clint is back. Slightly longer chap today :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *мама-паук - Mother Spider
> 
> *ребенок-паук - Spider Child

Peter wants to spend as much time as possible with the boy that's sitting across the room. They had tacos for lunch and decided to take a break after lunch. Harley's now playing Mario Kart with Clint, Sam, and Bucky. Currently, Harley's competing with Clint for first place, Sam in fourth place, and Bucky's in tenth place, grumbling to himself about how pointless the game is. 

“How are you *ребенок-паук?” Natasha asks. Both her and Peter are currently sitting on the love seat across from the others. 

“I’m fine *мама-паук, but I have something to ask you.” He says, sounding nervous. 

Nat nods, “Go ahead.”

He takes a deep breath and tells her about his situation. “I really like this guy, but I don’t know if he’s flirting with me? I don’t think he is because he told me he has a crush on someone else but I just keep hoping. Hoping that he could like me instead of that other guy. But he sounds like he likes this other guy a lot.” He sadly tells her. 

“Just to be sure, we are talking about Harley right?” Peter nods his head sadly. “Did he actually tell you it wasn’t you he was talking about?” She smiles gently at him. 

He struggles to explain. “W-well no, but- “ 

She cuts him off. “Don’t jump to conclusions too quickly ребенок-паук. Besides, if you really like this boy and you think he’s flirting with you. Then flirt back and show him that you’re interested. It’s not like he’s dating this other guy, he only has a crush on him. Crushes can change you know?”  

Peter nods, happier now with newfound encouragement. Harley stands up and cheers as his kart races across the finish line seconds before Clint’s does. “Pete, I won! Didn’t you tell me Clint was unbeatable?” Harley says, smirking down at Clint who's now sulking on the couch. 

“Well, I thought he was unbeatable. Guess not.” He says, smiling at Harley. 

Clint pouts at Peter before getting up. “I’m getting another taco.” He says before storming off to the kitchen. 

Both boys look at each other before bursting out in laughter. Natasha smiles fondly at them. 

“Hey Peter, come play with us,” Sam hollers. “Bucky doesn’t want to play anymore.” He gestures to the other man who's now sulkily reading his book. 

Peter shrugs, “I’ll play if Aunt Nat plays.”

Harley turns and secretly pleads Natasha with his eyes. Natasha rolls her eyes before reluctantly standing to grab a controller off the coffee table. 

“Come on Parker, scared you’ll lose?” Harley teases.

“You’re on Keener.” Peter retorts as he picked up another controller before sitting next to Sam on the couch. 

They play four rounds resulting in Peter winning two, Harley and Natasha winning one each, and Sam almost smashing the coffee table. 

“I DEMAND A REMATCH,” Sam yells, “I know you guys cheated somehow. I’ll find out how someday.” 

“Or maybe, you’re just really bad at playing?” Harley says as he grins cheekily before running away. 

“Oh that’s it. Come here you little- “Sam yells as he charges after Harley. 

Natasha shakes her head, “They’re idiots you know?”  

Suddenly, Peter feels tingles in the back of his neck. He ignores it. He knows something interesting is about to happen.

“Yeah,” Peter sighs. “Unfortunately, I really like one of those idiots.” 

“I KNEW IT.” Clint yells, dropping down the vents. He crashes and lands on Tony who unfortunately had just walked into the room. He had really bad timing.

Tony, who looks like he was about to blow a fuse, yells, “Clint, get off of me or I swear to the gods I will- “ 

He's cut off by Harley who had suddenly run into the room, yelling “PETER SAVE ME,” before promptly tripping over Clint’s and Tony’s body crashing onto them as well. 

Well, Steve and Bucky definitely picked the right time to walk in.  

“What the hell is going on here?” Bucky asks in amusement. 

“Language!” Steve says with a light-hearted smile, “What happened?” He asks, shaking his head. 

Tony somehow manages to crawl out of the mountain of men he was under and is now glaring at Clint while trying to explain what had happen to Steve. 

“This,” Tony says as he angrily gestures to Clint, “This stupid vent rodent thought it was a good idea to drop down the minute I walked in!”

Natasha and Peter are currently laughing so hard that they both fall on the couch, gasping for air. Sam helps Clint up after Harley gets off of him. 

“Friday, please save that to the ‘The Avengers: A Disaster’ folder.” Peter says once he stops laughing. 

“What folder?” Tony narrows his eyes. “You do not want to get on my bad side kid. What else is in there?”

“Nothing.” Peter innocently says. His eyes sparkle with mischief. 

“It’s almost time for dinner guys,” Pepper calls out. “Clear the lounge please.”

"I'll find out. Just you wait kid." Tony says before walking off to find Pepper. 

After contemplating long and hard, Peter finally decides to take Natasha’s advice and flirt with Harley. Walking over to him, he stands next to the older boy for a minute. Finally gaining the confidence (along with Natasha’s pushing stares), he jokingly asks “So, was the floor too slippery or did you actually fall for me?” 

And for the first time, it was Harley’s turn to stutter. “W-what? I-I tripped over Clint actually,” He clears his throat. “It’s totally your fault. I was distracted by your cute face.” 

Peter is about to retort when Steve calls them for dinner. "It's pizza tonight guys." 

"Well, I guess I've stolen a pizza your heart." Peter says before blowing a kiss to Harley and walking off to the kitchen. 

Harley bites his lip. _Damn, when did he get so flirty? And who knew he could get even cuter?_ “Is it just me or is it really hot in here?” He asks loudly while fanning his face. 

“I think it might just be Peter. Tony teases, wiggling his eyebrows at him. 

“Or it could be because it’s summer?” Harley retorts. 

Clint joins in, “Or you could just admit he left you here all hot and bothered.” Tony snorts. 

Okay maybe he did. Maybe Peter wasn’t as innocent as he thought. Wild thoughts run through his head and he bites his lip so hard that he's surprised it didn’t start bleeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Natasha calling Peter 'ребенок-паук' and him calling her 'мама-паук' so much?!


	7. Two Young Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley meets Spiderman.

Pepper stands with a phone in her hand and a pencil in the other. She had somewhat of an annoyed look on her face while Tony and Clint are busy yelling out which pizza they want. 

“I want pepperoni!” yells Tony. 

“I want Hawaiian!” yells Clint. 

“What about plain cheese?” asks Bruce.

Tony and Clint proceed to turn and stare at him. “Cheese? That’s what you'd pick?” Clint asks in a judgy tone. 

“You are such a boring old man.” Harley jokes. 

“Hey, cheese is good,” Bruce argues. “Can someone back me up here please?” He turns to look at the other Avengers who pretend they didn’t hear anything. 

“I like cheese pizza, Bruce,” Peter says with a kind smile. “I’ll share it with you if you want.”

Bruce smiles and nods at Pepper who's writing the orders down. Tony and Clint playfully roll their eyes at Peter. 

The pizza guy comes twenty minutes later. Harley and Peter go down to collect it. Harley narrows his eyes as the pizza guy starts to flirt with Peter and had said something to make him giggle. “Pete, I think dinner’s getting cold there.” He calls out. 

“Coming!” Peter had stuffed a piece of paper in his pocket just before he took the pizza from the delivery boy’s arms and Harley had clearly seen it happen. 

And he's now jealous. He tries to reassure himself. _He’s just a random guy. You however, are a guy that Peter lives with and sees everyday. He was just someone who happened to be attracted to Peter. I mean Peter is hot so I can’t blame him. Besides, Peter probably won’t call him. Right?_

Dinner ends early and Peter is stuffed. It's currently eight o’clock and Peter figures he should patrol tonight. He tells everyone except for Bruce and Tony that he's going to bed early. The others would kill him if they found out that he's patrolling. _They treat me like such a kid sometimes._

Harley walks him back to his room. “Thanks, but I think I could have gotten back to my room by myself.” Peter jokes. 

“You never know if you need a hero, to save you.” Harley teases. 

“Well I live with a bunch of them so I think I’m safe.” Peter retorts. 

Harley smiles. “Sweet dreams Peter,” He whispers. “I hope I’m in them.” He kisses Peter’s cheek before walking away.

Peter closes the door, his face red and hurting from smiling too hard. He sighs in content before throwing away the piece of paper he had gotten from the delivery boy. 

He quickly changes into his suit and slips out the window. He always loves the feeling of swinging from building to building. After about an hour of swinging around, it seems that tonight is a good night. No thefts, no burglaries, no crimes. 

Peter sits on the roof of a building admiring the view before swinging back to Stark Tower. He lands on the roof silently, startling a very awake Harley. 

“What the fu-“ Harley yells before Peter covers his mouth. 

“I’m going to remove my hand and you’re going to have to promise you won’t scream okay?” Peter asks quietly. 

Harley slowly nods. Peter removes his hand and takes a step back. “What are you doing up so late?” He asks, taking in Harley’s disheveled appearance. _God how does one look so hot at any time of day?_ Peter's both turned on and jealous. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Harley replies. “Thought I’d come up here for some fresh air and to clear my mind. Then you showed up and scared the crap out of me.” 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Peter apologises. “I didn’t think anyone would be awake at this time.”

Harley shrugs. “It’s not everyday you get to meet a superhero.”

“But you’ve met the Avengers and you live with them.” Peter states.

“Superheroes who aren’t part of the Avengers then,” Harley says. ‘What are you doing here?”

“I was just patrolling and thought I might test my upgrades,” He says. “Although, Peter’s not really done with it yet.”

Harley's unconvinced. “Okay, then how are you going to get out of the building?”

“What do you mean?” Peter asks confused. 

“You’re leaving the suit here for Peter to work on it some more right?” Peter nods. “Are you going to leave the building as your civilian self? Cause then I would find out who you are.”

Peter hadn’t thought that far ahead. Usually everyone is asleep by this time. “You could go back to your room and pretend like you never saw me?” Peter hopes Harley would take his ‘suggestion’ and leave for once. 

“And why would I do that?” Harley cheekily asks. 

Although Harley can’t see his face, he gives him a look. Harley seems to get the message and laughs.

“Fine, fine. I’m going to walk back in and pretend tonight never happened.” He turns back to Peter and says “It'll be like I dreamt this all happened.” Before walking back into the building. 

Peter's grateful that Harley isn't being difficult. He's exhausted. He climbs in through his window, changes and crashes into bed.


	8. One Thought Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley tries to ask Peter out. Keyword here being tries.

The next day, Harley wakes up motivated and in a good mood. He lies in bed for about an hour before finally deciding that he’s going to do it. He’s going to ask Peter out on a date. 

He gets out of bed and gets ready for the day. “Hey Friday, where can I find Peter?” He asks. 

“Peter can be found in Doctor Banner’s lab.” Friday responds. He thanks her before taking the lift down the labs. 

Harley knocks on the door and waits for a response. “Oh hey Harley,” Peter is covered in soot and his hair looks like a mad scientists. 

“What happened here?” Harley asks in amusement. 

“I might have accidentally blown up something.” Peter sheepishly says.

“As usual.” Bruce adds. Peter turns and sticks his tongue out. 

“Did you need something Harles?” He asks.

“Yea, I want to ask you something,” Harley takes a deep breath in and out. “Do you-“

“Peter, are you done? Cause I need you right now.” Bruce calls.

“Oh I’m sorry Harley,” Peter says apologetically. “I’ll talk to you later okay?”

“Oh okay,” He nods disappointedly. “Sure.”

The door shuts in his face. He sits in an empty lab for the time being and works on his own things. He's also thinking of what would happen if Peter rejects him. He winces at the thought. 

The next time he tries that day is during lunch. Peter was so busy helping Bruce before, Harley thinks lunch would be a good time to approach him again. 

“Hey Peter, are you free now?” Harley asks.

“Oh yeah,” Peter cheerfully says. “What did you want to ask me?” 

Harley clears his throat. “Right, do you-“

“Peter, Tony’s asking for you.” Clint calmly says while dropping down from the vents

“Can it wait?” Harley asks impatiently. 

“It sounded pretty urgent to me.” Clint said as he shrugs. 

“I gotta go Harles,” Peter says. “I’m so sorry, I promise I’ll talk to you later.”

He stands up and walks away. Harley groans in frustration. 

“What’s your problem kid?” Clint asks, stuffing lunch into his mouth.

Harley buries his head in between his arms, mumbling something. Then waves his hand at Clint as if to say nothing. Clint shrugs, climbs up into the vents and disappears. 

Harley sighs. _Why is this so hard?_

For the rest of the day, Peter isn't free. After helping Tony, he trained with Steve. Then he trained with Bucky. And then Sam. Thor and Loki had come back for a day to visit and Peter's currently walking around talking to Loki. So Harley is keeping the older god company. 

“You seem down young one,” Thor looks at Harley with concern. “What's wrong?”

“I’ve been trying to ask someone out but we are constantly being interrupted. I’m just kinda sick of it.” Harley tells him.

“You’re sick?” Thor misunderstands. “That’s not good.”

“No, I’m not sick but oh never mind.” Harley says and gives up trying to explain. 

After Loki and Thor leave, Harley tries to talk to Peter again. However, he is interrupted again. This time because Peter claims to be feeling ill. The real reason is him having to go patrol. Of course, Harley doesn’t know this.

Harley stares at the sunset. He's currently on the roof, trying to collect his thoughts. He's feeling slightly less demotivated now. He had tried talking to Peter all day but he was either busy or they were interrupted by something or someone. 

Suddenly, a blur of blue and red lands beside him. Harley sighs and waves. 

“Something wrong?” Peter asks.

He sighs before answering, “I’ve been trying to ask the guy I like out. It doesn’t seem to be working though.” 

Peter’s heart stops. Harley had tried asking someone else out? Well it had to be someone else because Harley hadn’t asked him anything. 

“Does he not like you or something? Cause I find that hard to believe seeing as how you’re really hot.” Peter tries to joke. He's trying so hard to hide the sadness in his voice. 

Harley smiles sadly at him, “Thanks for the compliment but not interested sorry. What do you think I should do?”

“Well erm, I’m not good at that sort of thing sorry,” He feels like going back to his room to cry. 

Harley shrugs. “Oh, its okay. I shouldn’t have bothered you anyway. " He waves before leaving with his head down. 

Peter goes back to his room through the window once again. He changes and walks to the Avengers Common Room. He finds Harley on the couch, looking heartbroken. Suddenly, Peter starts to cry. Harley looks up in shock and quickly rushes over to him. 

Peter buries his head in Harley’s shoulder, sobbing now. They don’t say anything and sit on the floor for a while. But Harley knows Peter’s heartbroken. He knew because that was how he felt. 

Harley whispers to him, “Do you want to watch a movie in my room?” 

Peter nods. He needs something to get this off his mind. 

The night ends with Harley cuddling Peter in his bed. Peter falls asleep and Harley is worried about him. _Who would break his heart like that?_

In the middle of the night, Peter wakes up for a brief minute and all he knows is that he wants this moment to last forever. Cause all that matters in this moment is the boy he is cuddling with.


	9. Can you give me the directions to your heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter just can't take it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap is little bit short today sorry :(

The next morning, Peter wakes up while Harley is still sleeping. He realises where he is and suddenly his face goes red. They’re still cuddling. Peter can’t help but stare at Harley’s face, admiring how cute he looks when he sleeps. Then his gaze trails down to Harley’s lips. 

Harley wakes up to Peter’s gaze on him. He shifts his head and looks down at Peter who is now blushing from being caught staring. 

“Good morning.” Harley’s husky voice sends shivers down Peter’s spine. And Peter couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I’m sorry,” he says before turning his head and locking lips with the older boy. It takes Harley two seconds to realise what is happening before he kisses him back. His mouth is warm, his lips softer than Harley could have ever imagined. Harley groans into the kiss as Peter’s hand comes to rest on his cheek.

Suddenly, Peter pulls away, “I’m so sorry, oh my god,” Harley gives him a confused look. 

“What are you sorry for?” He asks.

Peter starts to ramble, “Well, you have a crush on some other guy and you wanted to ask him out right? Then I kissed you and it was totally wrong of me to do that but I’ve wanted to do it for so long and I really like you Harley. I don’t know what came over me and I’m really sor-“ 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Harley asks with an incredulous look. “The guy I was talking about was you, you dumbass. It has always been you. I like you, Peter. Like a lot. I've liked you since the first day I met you.”

“Oh.” Peter says softly. 

“Wait, I never told you I was going to ask someone out. I only told,” He trails off. Piecing things together, his eyebrows knit in confusion. “Wait, you’re Spider-Man?” 

“Whoops,” Peter blushes. “I forgot you told Spider-Man and not me.” 

"I can't believe you asked Spider-Man for relationship advice and not me! You told him about your dating life and I had no idea about it at all!" Peter jokingly accused. 

“Well, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you’re Spider-Man!” He retorts with a grin. He lowers his head down until their noses were touching. They stare into each others eyes.

“Harley,” Peter calls in a soft voice. Harley loves the way his name sounds when Peter says it. 

“Yes?” He responds with a smug smile. 

“Can I kiss you again?” Peter asks shyly.

Harley doesn’t even respond before lowering his head down to meet the Peter’s lips. Peter’s eyelids fluttered shut as he kisses back. It is gentle and slow. He moans into the kiss as Harley gently tugs his hair with one hand. The other snakes around his back and pulls him closer. To Peter, it's perfect.

This time, Harley pulls away. He looks at Peter’s flushed face before asking, “Darling, do you want to go on a date with me?”

Pete nods his head, too out of breath to answer. He's convinced nothing could ruin his day, today.

He gets out of bed and opens to door to go brush his teeth. What he doesn’t expect is for Clint and Tony to fall through while the other Avengers jump back as he opens the door. “What are you guys doing here?” Peter asks in a shocked tone. 

"We just came," Tony struggles for an answer. "To check up on you! You know, make sure you were okay after Pepper told me that Harley found you crying yesterday." 

"And you decided to come check on me in Harley's room?" He asks teasingly. 

"Oh, I didn't think of that." Tony mumbles. 

Harley bursts out laughing and Peter giggles. "Well, if you don't mind. Pete and I have things to do." He tells the others. 

"We do?" Peter asks before catching on. "Oh, yes we do. So if you don't mind, you'll be leaving now." He says as he shoves them out of the room. 

"We do mind actually, we didn't agree to this, you're pushing us out." Tony says sulkily. 

"Okay, bye!" Peter shuts the door in their faces before jumping back into bed with Harley. They cuddle for a while more before Harley tries to sneak another kiss in. Peter isn't complaining though. He could definitely get used to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are just too adorable omg. I love these two oblivious and flirty dorks.


	10. You and me together? We can take on the world forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harley go on their first date. ;)

Harley's really nervous. He's currently walking along the streets trying to decide on a destination for him and Peter’s date. He wants it to be the perfect date. Unfortunately, he has no idea what is Peter’s idea of a perfect first date. He just wants them to have fun together. And that’s when he sees the poster. He buys breakfast for everyone and goes back to the tower with a bright smile on his face. 

\---

Peter sits in his lab, barely listening to Tony as he stares off into space. “Kid,” Tony waves his hand in front of his face. “Where are you this morning?”

“I’m sorry, Mr Stark.” Peter shakes his hand. “I’m just a bit nervous for tonight.”

“Oh, right you’re date with Harley.” Tony chuckles. “Why are you so nervous kid? It’s obvious you guys like each other a lot.”

“I’m scared I’ll mess something up or he might just not like cause I’m too weird or-“ Peter's rambling again. 

“Kid, after all you guys have been through, you really think Harley isn’t going to like you? You’re being paranoid.” Tony puts his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You’re alright. You’ll be fine kid.”

Suddenly, Tony feels two arms wrap around him. He hugs him back. “This feels nice.” Peter says.

Tony smiles. 

\---

Harley is currently trying to convince Happy to be his and Peter’s chauffeur for their date. 

“Please?”

“No.”

“Why not?” Harley whines. “It’s one night.”

Happy rolls his eyes. “Go ask someone else.”

“Fine.” Harley huffs. 

\---

“Steve?” Harley calls with a grin. “Could you drive Peter and I for date night?” He pouts and gives him his best begging look. 

“Sure kiddo,” Steve says. “Happy reject you?”

“Yeah,” Harley replies with a sigh. “Sorry.”

Steve waves his hand. “It’s no problem.” He says as he ruffles Harley’s hair affectionately.

\---

Later that night, they sit in the car as Steve drives them to their destination. Peter is trying to guess where they going.

“Movies?”

“No.”

“Ice Skating.”

“In the middle of summer?”

“It could be fun.” Peter shrugs. 

“Well, yea but no.”

“Karaoke.”

“Not even close.”

Peter huffs. “Are you secretly kidnapping me, planning my murder and now you’re just stalling for time by trying to distract me?”

“You caught me.” Harley raises his hands in surrender. Steve snorts. “You’re too smart for me I guess. Do you just not like surprises?" Harley asks with a smile. 

“It’s not that I don’t like them. I’m just a little bit impatient.”

They pull up into a crowded parking lot and Peter gasps at the sight. A giant Ferris wheel sits right in the middle of a noisy and bright funfair. Huge roller coasters, bumper cars, carnival games surround them as they walk in. 

“Have fun guys.” Steve says with a smile. “Call me when you’re done and I’ll come pick you up.”

“Thanks Steve.” Harley says gratefully. 

Steve nods and drives off as Harley and Peter walk into the funfair. 

“You’re the best Harles.” Peter says in awe as he looks around. 

“Where to first Pete?” Harley grins. 

Taking his hand, Peter drags him through the crowd to a huge roller coaster. They get on the ride and Harley loves looking at the smile on Peter’s face.

“Remember,” Peter says with a cheerful smile on his face. “When we go down, you have to let go of the railing and scream. I heard that it’s more fun if you do that, at least that’s what Clint says.”

Harley looks at him doubtfully. “I’ll take your word for it Pete.” He holds the younger boy’s hand, squeezing it before the roller coaster starts to ascend. 

After the ride ends, Harley feels slightly queasy and Peter wants to go again. “Please Harley.” He pouts. 

“Peter, let’s go to the fairway for a bit.” Harley feels like throwing up. 

They go over to the classic ‘knock over the milk bottles’ booth and Peter gets excited at the sight of the colourful stuffed animals that fill the stall to the brim. Harley takes one look at the obviously rigged bottles and pays the booth manager. He's convinced Peter would win. 

He's given a softball which he hands to Peter who looks at him in confusion. “You have to throw the ball and try to knock over the bottles.” He explains. Then he huskily whispers, “I know you can do it Spidey.” 

Peter blushes. He looks at the ball again before throwing the ball at the tower of heavy bottles, sending them toppling over. Harley proudly grins as Peter points to a large bear dressed as Iron Man. He hands it to Harley who smiles. 

“Do you want some food?” Harley asks sweetly. “I saw them selling some corndogs around here somewhere.”

“Sure.” Peter replies as he takes Harley’s hand in his. 

\---

After eating, they decide to go on the Ferris wheel. They sit side by side on the Ferris wheel, watching the crowds get smaller and smaller as they rise into the air. The breeze is cool and the noises of the funfair are getting softer as they go higher. 

Harley stares at Peter as he hugs the bear to his chest. Peter seems to notice his stares and asks, “Is there something on my face?”

He takes Peter’s hand in his hands. Their eyes meet, “I knew I wanted to be with you from the day we met. I couldn’t stop thinking about the amazing and adorable guy I crashed into,” he softly says. “I didn’t know what I was missing Pete, until I met you.”

Peter drops his bear and scoots closer to him. He hugs Harley tightly and buries his face into his chest mumbling something. As he looks up, Harley plants a kiss on his forehead.

He looks up at the older boy, “I’m falling for you Harley,” he says with passion in his eyes. “More and more, every single day.”

Without another word, Harley bends down and kisses him. Peter leans in closer, kissing him like there’s no tomorrow. He feels like he’s never known anything as right as this feeling. He brings his fingers up to Harley’s face, softly touching it like he's afraid Harley's going to disappear. 

They pull away, both slightly out of breath. They touch their foreheads together and Harley whispers, “I’m definitely falling for you. I’m falling so hard and I want this to be the start of something special.”

“I want that too” Peter says softly. He buries his face in Harley’s shirt again, mumbling something Harley can’t hear. What did he mumble?

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my first fanfic! I never ever imagined that I would receive so much kind and beautiful reviews on this and thank you so much for all your kudos! <3 No amount of words can describe how happy I am right now!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time ever writing a fanfic? Feedback would be really appreciated!


End file.
